1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to blinds and stands used by outdoor hunters and nature watchers, and in particular, to blinds for treestands used by hunters and nature watchers.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
When hunters hunt outdoors and when nature watchers observe wildlife and birds in the wild, so-called “treestands” are often used that provide a seat and/or standing platform for the hunter or nature watcher above the ground. Such treestands are typically secured to a tree and have a raised platform that is supported above the ground. Such a treestand raises the hunter or nature watcher so as to provide increased visibility, and also to keep the hunter or nature watcher off of wet ground. Well known such treestands are the Multi-Vision Climbing Stand Series treestands manufactured and sold by OL' MAN Treestands, 311 East Jennings St., Tallahassee, Fla. 32301. There are problems with the use of such exposed stands, namely, that they expose the hunter or nature watcher to the elements, such as wind, rain, and colder temperatures. This can detract from the outdoors experience and limit the time that the hunter or nature watcher can stay outdoors. Additionally, when a hunter or nature watcher is exposed, wildlife are deterred from approaching because they can easily see, smell, and hear the individual.
It is therefore desirable to have a blind for use with treestands by hunters or nature watchers. It is further desirable that such a blind be lightweight and portable, provide shelter for the hunter or nature watcher from the elements, hide the hunter or nature watcher from wildlife, and be easy to set up by a single person. It is further desirable to provide a portable blind that can be adapted for use with a variety of portable climbing deer stands, stationary ladder stands, and tree stands.
A preliminary patentability search produced the following patents and patent application publications, some of which may be relevant to the present invention: O'Hare, U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,192 (issued Aug. 13, 2002); Ransom et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,399 (issued Nov. 21, 2006); Jenkinson, U.S. Pat. No. 7,735,503 (issued Jun. 15, 2010); Stabler, U.S. Pat. No. 7,958,968 (issued Jun. 14, 2011); Valpredo, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2002/0078988A1 (published Jun. 27, 2002); and Hanson, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0249640A1 (published Nov. 9, 2006).
Additionally, OL' MAN Outdoors, Multi-Vision Climbing Stand Series, (internet web page advertisement 2010), and The OL' MAN Treestands Multi-Vision Series Instruction Manual (May 2009), both published by OL' Man Treestands, 311 East Jennings St., Tallahassee, Fla. 32301, describe a treestand suitable for use with the present invention.
None of these references, either singly or in combination, discloses or suggests the present invention.